IMI Galil
The Israel Military Industries Galil is a magazine-fed, gas-operated, and shoulder-fired rifle, manufactured in Israel. It is chambered for the 5.56 NATO round and takes 35-round magazines normally, though it can also take 50 or 65-round magazines as well. It has a variant that is chambered for the 7.62 NATO cartridge as well. This variant takes 25-round magazines. Design Details The Galil shares many similarities with the Kalashnikov rifle, and is based directly on the Finnish Rk 62 rifle, itself a derivative of the AK-47. Receiver The receiver is a heavy milled steel, built to withstand the pressures of the NATO cartridges. All exterior metal surfaces are parkerized to prevent corrosion. Operating system Unlike the AK, the charging handle is positioned toward the top of the receiver cover (pointed upward), which makes it easier to charge the weapon left-handed. The operating mechanism of the Galil is exactly the same as the Kalashnikov; the actuator rod is permanently attached to the bolt carrier, and when a round is fired, the gas impinges upon it, pushing the bolt carrier back and unlocking the bolt via rotation. Upon unlocking, the bolt performs a primary extraction movement upon the spent casing, ensuring positive extraction and ejection. Gas system The gas block is located on the barrel, with a bipod attachment directly below. The gas port is drilled to .070 inches and is drilled at a 30 degree angle, relative to the bore. The piston rod, which is permanently attached to the bolt carrier, is connected to the gas block itself. Sights The Galil uses an aperture rear sight, with a front sight post. The front sight features a protective hood, and is fully adjustable for windage and elevation. The rear sight only adjusts for range; the two apertures are set for 0-300 meters and 300-500 meters. Operation IMI Galils are gas-operated, shoulder-fired, select-fire weapons. They feed from 35-round box magazines. The magazine is inserted via a "rocking" motion, positioned so that the lug on the front of the magazine engages with its recess in the magazine well, into the magazine well. It should be pulled to the rear until it snaps into place. In order to operate the charging handle, the selector must be off safe. The charging handle is pulled all the way to the rear and then released to chamber a round. As the bolt carrier goes forward, the bolt will strip a round out of the magazine and feed it into the chamber. When a round is fired, the gas produced by the propellant in the cartridge goes into the gas tube and impinges upon the operating (actuator) rod, which then unlocks the bolt and cycles the bolt carrier rearward, which causes it to cock the hammer as it travels. The bolt carrier then strips another round from the magazine and chambers it as it travels forward, and locks the bolt, sealing the round in the chamber. When the last round is fired, there is no bolt catch mechanism to catch the bolt carrier group and prevent it from closing on an empty chamber. Thus, when the shooter reloads, he will need to rack the charging handle to chamber the next round. If the shooter experiences a malfunction, in most cases racking the charging handle (or reloading, if the magazine is bad OR empty), will solve the problem. Gallery Galil.jpg Galil-ar762.jpg|Galil in 7.62x51mm NATO Category:Assault rifles Category:AK Derivative